


Transformers Wolf

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Creation Matrix, Going into the woods and getting a Surprise, Helping out, M/M, Matrix of Leadership, Multi, Pack, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1/IDW Transformers, Not Cartoon or Movie.</p>
<p>Scott should learn, going into the woods, ALWAYS meant something happening.<br/>This something is More than meets the eyes all right.</p>
<p>Though what do you do but offer to help when you find someone in need of a hand, even if they are a forty foot robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers Wolf

Scott swears blind he's going to stop going into the woods. Things ALWAYS happen to him in the woods. Getting bitten by Peter, meeting the Hunters, the Darach, the Alpha Pack, the Nematon and the Nogitsune, all connected to the woods, and now this...

Scott groans and lifts an arm that feels like it was cast from lead, and clutches at his throbbing head. It feels like he plug himself into the mains, or got hit with one of the Argent brand tasers. He takes stock of the situations, there is a slight singed smell, probably from him, he's lying on the ground his body feels like it was electrified, and as he pulls his hand away from his face he sees flakes of dried blood on it from near his eyes/ear area.

"Fuck" Scott manages with another groan. Things were still fuzzy, but he doesn't feel in immediate danger so ties to piece together what the hell happened.

It was just after seven and time to do the bi-weekly patrol, Allison and Kira were taking the south side of town, the Twins the north, Derek and Corra were going to do the industrial sector as they were closer to it and Lydia and Stiles were working on the bestiary. Liam and Danny hadn't enough training to go out so they were on reserve duty until they had a bit more practice under their belt and Argent, Derek and Scott felt they could handle it, for their own safety as well as the others.

Scott and Isaac were to take the preserve and run a loop around what was Hale territory and the camping grounds near town. Even though Derek said the Scott had a claim to it, Scott didn't feel right assuming Alpha of the Hale family territory, so he and Derek compromised and ran alternating patrols so that both scents were dominate in the area, though Derek still told him that it was McCall Pack territory now. Anyway he and Isaac were to run it, but Isaac had a big french test in the morning and he was studying, and Scott new he was still trying to get his grades up from when he was truent, they let him move ahead with the rest of them, but it was academic probation and he had extra work to fill in the bits he missed. So rather than interrupt Isaac studying, Scot insited that he could take the milk run of a patrol and do it himself, it would only take a couple of hours. Isaac haddn't been convinced, but a smile from Scott and a hand on his shoulder, and the half/puppy/half boyfriend trust me look Scott gave him, convinced Isaac to stay and study.

Big Mistake, Scott sighed as he mentally kicked himself for tempting what ever universal karma had gotten him for calling the patrol a milk run.

He had been running the perimeter, heading into the deeper forest, down on all fours for speed as he navigated the older parts, he had circled the Nematon and was on the backside of the loop, when the odd metallic/chemical/ozone smell hit him. Scott skidded to a halt, and inhaled deeper through his nose, nostrils flaring as he did, and stretching his other senses. There was something ... alien... in the forest. Scott reached for his phone when there was a crack off to the left of him and a groan, a metallic sounding groan.

Scott paused, if he called in the others, he could be putting them in harms way, if he left, he wouldn't know of the potential danger to his Pack. Frowning he pulled out his phone, he wasn't completely stupid to rush in, but he wasn't risking his pack blindly. Scott keyed in a quick email, giving his rough location, what he had heard and sensed and put it on a time delay to go to all pack members in five minutes if he didn't cancel it. Then satisfied it had been pushed to the mail server for sending he headed towards the sound.

The forest was thicker here, but not far from the old logging road that served as a sort of back roads cut through for the county. Cautiously Scott pressed forward, as he did so the odd scent seemed to increase. Circling to stay down wind, he felt he was closing in on it. Ahead the trees started to thin like there was a clearing not far. As he came towards it he felt vibrations in the ground like something heavy was moving, then a sound like a metallic ratchet firing off and a final thud.

Scott paused again, but there was no movement ahead and now no sounds of anything either, or vibrations. The scent was there still so Scott moved in silently. What he saw in the small clearing made him stop and stand up straight to look at it, he canted his head as he tried to figure it out.

"What the hell?" Scott Mumbled to himself.

In the middle of the clearing there was a red and blue truck. It was just the cab section, and it was sitting in the middle of the forest clearing like it had been parked. Scott walk slowly towards it complexity thrown by the oddity.

Scanning the rest of the clearing Scott couldn't see any way for a truck to get into it. It was too wide for the trees, and there was no road. Sure it looked like some of the ones closer to the road were a bit banged up, but nothing would have let a truck through.

The truck itself was a boxy shape, prominently red around the cab and front, with the back that goes under the trailer a deep blue colour, with a sort of spoiler/extension on the roof. There was a badge on the side that said Kensworth K200, which Scott assumed was the make, and on the top centre of the grill was something that looked like a stylised face, not big, but central, so Scott assumed it was the company logo.

Walking round the truck, Scott could see no tire tracks in the ground, some boxy indentation, but no tire treads, and the tops of the tires themselves were clean, not like they had driven off road. The biggest oddity was under the truck and near one of the fuel tanks, there was a pool of glowing blue stuff. It was luminescent and more viscous than water, looking closely Scott could see drops of it heading towards the beaten up trees. Kneeling down he tentatively touched the liquid, and it was almost like touching a battery it felt like liquid electricity, and at the same time tacitly it felt more like flexible crystal gel that water or oil. Sniffing it, Scott could tell it was where the scent was from.

Scot knelt there for a second to ponder this, he had heard no one as he had approached the clearing, the truck couldn't have been driven here, the odd liquid and the beaten up trees, not to mention the strange ratchet noise and metallic groans.

Scott reached for his phone realising his five minutes were about up and to check in with the other to report this. As he did there was another metallic groan and then the Cab seem to start falling apart.

Scott yelped and threw himself backwards, taking a leaf out of Derek's book and back flipped, landing in a defensive crouch and fully shifting to his Hybrid Alpha/Human form, growling a warning.

The cab carried on collapsing, but then something seemed to be directing  it, giving it an order, panels swung in, pieces moved, machinery exposed and hid itself and to Scott's amazement limbs started to form.

It was happening quickly, whatever metamorphoses was going on, and the truck was looking humanoid now, 'legs' section seemed to rotate one hundred and eighty degrees at the waist then go into a kneeling position. An arm that had formed out of the side pressed a metallic hand into the ground to support the front of the cab, as a waist, then abdomen were formed from the grill and front tires. The other arm formed and gripped the waist like a person would hold a wound, and Scott could see more of the blue crystal gel forming there. The front windows of the cab broke into sections and collapsed over a central section, and the spoiler split and folded back. Finally a blue head with a silver faceplate and glowing blue eyes appeared.

Scott held his position but was stunned by what happened. still wolfed out. The figure was almost panting as it knelt in the clearing, but didn't seem to be breathing. "Holy Shit". Scott exclaimed, slightly slurred from behind fangs.

The robot looked over towards him. "Do not fear..." It paused like it was evaluating Scott. It carried on in the deep, almost human like voice, it kind of sounded reassuring. "... Human? I mean you no harm, my name is Optimus Prime. I am a Cybertronian from the Planet Cybertron, We are also know as Transformers I lead a group called the Autobots."

Scott was kind of lost at what to say, Stiles would blow his mind when he found out about this, hell Scott wasn't sure if he was maybe dreaming it and had been knocked out by something. Optimus seemed to be waiting so Scott gathered his wits. "Umm, I'm Scott, Scott McCall. I'm the local Alpha here."

Optimus looked at Scott then asked the question that seemed to be on his mind. "You, don't seem fully human, or are you a subset?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at that, and realised he was still wolfed out and in a defensive posture. Standing up, he sort of shook himself and his features melded back to human, though his eyes held a trace of their red glow. "Asks the giant robot. I'm, well I'm a Werewolf, an Alpha, I lead my Pack. You look hurt?" He asked pointing to the hand Optimus still hand to his side and the way he was still kneeling.

Optimus seemed to pause for a second, then spoke, "Werewolves according to your internet are mythological, though hidden servers talk of hunting them, how strange?" Optimus seemed to mull that for a moment then answered Scott's question. "My race has been at war for millions of your years as you count them. It started as a rally to freedom from an oppressive regime, but quickly turned into a civil war between those that called ourselves Autobots, and the ruthless Decepticons. To start with we both wanted to reform our planets governmental system and the corruption within it. Though our methods diverged, the Autobots looking for a peaceful solution, the Decpticons willing to do anything. The war devastated our home planet of Cybertron and then spread outwards as we looked to other worlds for resources to aid us. The Decepticons taking what they wanted, no matter the cost, we Autobots trying to stop them. A current target is your planet Earth. We try to keep our presence hidden from local inhabitants by using our ability to change shape into vehicles or machinery. In a recent raid, I was severely wounded by my nemesis Megatron. We drove them off, but had to split up, I believe I was being pursued, in my weakened state I could not let them find me so stopped to attempt repairs."

Scott was stunned again, beings from another planet, civil wars stretching across space, What he assumed were good guy Autobots attempting to stop the Decepticons, good guy Autobots because there seemed something inherently noble about Optimus Prime. "Wow, that is like. wow. Stiles would have a fit if he were here."

Optimus seemed to raise an eyebrow. "What is a Stiles?"

Scott snorted. "Stiles is the name of my best friend, my Brother really. He loves all the Sci-Fi stuff. He would be over the moon if he could meet you. But umm, yeah to answer your question, Werewolves and other supernatural stuff is mostly thought to be a myth by most people, normally we are just trying to get by, but there are a few bad ones that cause problems. There are groups of hunters who say they do it to protect normal humans, and that they follow a code to protect human life, but not to hunt us that don't kill humans. Some still stick to that. a lot are just out to hunt something that is different, either for kicks or because they are afraid of us. I was human, and Werewolves, and other stuff can be born in the human way from werewolf parents, but they can also turn a human by biting them, an Alpha has the most success at doing that without killing the bitten person. Most people get to choose if they want the bite."

Optimus sounded thoughtful. "You do not sound like you were given a choice. My reading suggested that Alpha's have to either inherit the power or take it by killing another Alpha?"

Scott shook his head, part of him marvelled at how easy it was to talk to Optimus. "Yeah, I was bitten by a rouge Alpha, there was a feud with a hunter clan that killed most of the Hale Pack, pack is what we call our families, one of the survivors went mad an tried to form a new pack to get revenge. We stopped him, and one of my Pack mates, the guys nephew, did kill him to stop him and became Alpha that way, though he lost it. I'm sort of an unusual Alpha, stuff happened and I pushed myself to stop it, my strength and determination, plus my bullheadedness to not give up allowed my Wolf to evolve and I became an Alpha. I was running a Patrol of our Territory tonight when I found you."

Optimus paused again. "So you have wolves and a family structure system and similarities to the Canis Lupus family, and you can transform as well?" He asked.

Scott shrugged and explained. "It's not an actual wolf, it's part of us, but it feels like and is easier to explain it as like having a wolf inside us. We share a lot of similar instinctive stuff, and reactions as real Wolves. Packs and stuff. The shifting thing is when let the wolf side of us closer to the surface, mentally, our bodies shift into what we call the Beta state, with the claws and ears, and nose thing and the extra hair. Alphas can take it further, we have sort of a hybrid Human Wolf, and experienced Alphas can fully shift to a full wolf form, though we are bigger than regular wolves. I've done that a couple of times, still practising."

Optimus nodded. "Impressive, a carbon based transformation system."

Scott rubbed his hand through his hair slightly embarrassed by the compliment, then asked. "So can I help you, umm fix yourself, or get you parts?"

Optimus shook his head, "Earth technologies are not fully compatible. My automatic repair systems are working and the loss of Energon has been slowed."

It was Scott's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Energon?"

Optimus nodded towards Scott's hand. "The liquid on you finger is Energon, it is our life blood and energy source. Megatron ruptured several main arteries with his sword, I am healing, but still weak, If I can get back to my comrades, Ratchet would be able to assist me heal faster."

Scott nodded. "Okay, can I call someone for you, for maybe a tow or something?"

Optimus huffed a laugh at that. "You are kind to offer, but my comrades will be on Radio silence till we meet at the rendezvous point." He stopped talking and looked skyward.

Scott looked up as well and in the far distance he could hear what sounded like jets.

Optimus looked to Scott. "My young friend, I need to go now to draw away the Deceptions to prevent them from stopping here or risking a firevfight near your home. But I am still weakened, and have something that must not fall into their hands."

Scott looked up at Optimus. "Can I hide it for you?"

Optimus paused at the offer. He levered himself to an upright kneeling position. Reaching up to his chest he pulled the panels outwards and the central section unfolded to reveal a shining blue crystal in a metal sphere with silver arms connected to handles. "This is the Creation Matrix, also know as the Matrix of Leadership. It is a fragment of our creators spark, or soul in your term. With it we can breath life into new transformers, if the Decepticons got it, they would create an army with it. There is a way I could hide it, but it would be dangerous." He told Scott.

Scott looked at the Matrix at then back to Prime. "What would I need to do Optimus Prime?" He asked, already determined to help his new friend, who was willing to risk being killed to stop the bad guys getting to Beacon Hills and his Pack.

Optimus was heartened by the immediate response and knew he had made the right choice in the young True Alpha. "You show great courage and strength my young friend. The Matrix is more than just a physical thing, it exists in many forms at the same time, what I can do as a Prime is convert it to an information/energy form, you could then hold it for safe keeping till I or one of my allies could safely come back. You would need to keep it a secret, any electronic record or phone call about it could be intercepted by the Decepticons and put you in danger. The process would not be painless." He explained and warned Scott of the dangers.

Scott nodded, the sounds of the jets getting closer. "Lets do this."

Optimus nodded. "Such bravery and nobility from such a young species." Reaching into his chest he brought forward the Matrix and his eyes shown brighter as the Matrix glowed even more, then a beam of blues light engulfed Scott.

\--------------------------

Scott blinked and slowly sat up, He was alone in the forest and no sign of Optimus anywhere. Optimus had moved him so he was under a tree at the side of the clearing, and in his other hand he was holding the Autobot Symbol, Scott surmised it was to prove who he was if he met another Autobot. He felt sore all over and his head ached, but he could kind of feel something bigger than himself in his mind, his wolf seemed to like it oddly enough.

Groaning Scott tried to stand but he wasn't quite there yet, then he heard a crashing sound and pushing a set of claws out, with difficulty because of the headache, he prepared himself as best he could, then sighed in relief. "Isaac I'm over here." He called softly, knowing Isaac would here him.

Isaac barrelled through the bushes and almost glomped Scott, seeing the Latino Werewolf sitting there. As it was he crashed down beside Scott and nuzzled into his Alpha and Boyfriend. "Oh Man is everyone ready to kill you, going off by yourself like that an investigating a weird truck. You could have called us you know, or howled I would have been right there. Allison is threatening to withhold sex." He said in a babble then nodded emphatically at the threat from Allison, the three of them forming a Triumvirate partnership.

Scott smiled. "It's okay Izzie, I investigated and it was nothing. Just banged my head and got knocked out is all."

Isaac pulled back and raised an eyebrow at that, It was sort of true and not true what Scott was saying. "Well we need to be careful, Derek found traces of a group of Hunters, we would have called you, but didn't know if it would give you away, so we texted you, but there was no answer. So Derek was gathering everyone together to come get you."

Scott looked at Isaac and his expression said 'And..' "So why are you hear alone?"

Isaac shifted a bit uncomfortably, and blushed. "I couldn't wait to make sure you were all right. Allison's no sex threat applies to me too."

Scott chuckled at that and Isaac helped him to his feet. They started to move towards home when there was a snap, and click.

Five men in scent dampening hunting suits armed with cross bows and semi automatics stepped into view. The lead spoke, and there was a smirk in his voice. "Looks like we found the runts of the litter boys, hardly worth or bullets to kill them, but we can't let them grow up to be come mutts." Raising his own gun to point at Scott.

Scott spike clearly to the Hunter. "We haven't harmed any one, and we have a treaty with the Argent's, this is our territory."

Lead hunter sneered. "The Argent has gone soft, letting his girl hang about with Beasts. Sides not a lot of folks agreed with what happened to Kate or Gerard."

Isaac growled but Scott put a hand on his chest. "Kate was a murderer and so was Gerard. We abide by the Hunter code and the Argent's new code. I would suggest you leave."

The other hunters seemed to think that was funny. Lead Hunter replied again. "Nope, I think we'll kill you are your pack as examples. Hell, Maybe we'll kill the rest of your pack and take you and your Beta here, train you real good, like proper doggies should be trained, get you a nice collar and tags and use you like real hunting dogs to catch other mutts. Hows that sound boys?" The rest of the hunters chuckled maliciously at the idea.

Scott growled and felt himself shift, and knew Isaac was doing the same as well. Derek was at least five minutes out, so they would have to try and hold them off themselves till help arrived. He could make Isaac run for it and act as a diversion, even if it meant his life he would protect Isaac, he was sorry that he was going to let Optimus down, maybe the matrix would leave him and the others could hide it till the Autobots came. "Isaac, run when I tell you, if, if anything happens to me, make sure what ever you find is protected." He sub vocalised knowing Isaac would hear him. Scott felt Isaac stiffen at his words, he though he might have to Alpha command Isaac to run as he dove for the Hunters.

But Scott was a second to late and the younger looking one on the left saw Isaac move a little and fired directly at him with his machine gun,

Time seemed to slow for Scott as he saw what was occurring, the desire to protect Isaac was all consuming as he felt his wolf fall in behind him, them something more powerful and alien answering his call as well.

Isaac saw the Hunter shift and instinctively took what he thought was one last look at Scott. What he saw shocked him.

Scott's eyes were glowing Alpha Red, but the whites and the pupils were glowing electric blue. From his outstretched hand waves of iridescent  blue light.

The bullets stopped and the metal they were made of crumpled and formed into spheres that contained the Wolfsbane load, these spheres drove themselves into the ground. Anything metal on the hunters writhed like it was alive and stretched to form metal bands that secured the hunters. Lightning played over these bands and struck the hunters heads, causing them to fall.

As quickly as it started it stopped. Isaac turned to Scott and grabbed him as he slumped. What the Hell was that Scott?!"

Scott smiled a little. "Got a bit of help protecting you." He said

Isaac stared at him, then his eyes flicked to the hunters who were lying on the ground, they weren't unconscious, they were staring into space, but it was like something turned them off. "What happened to them?"

Scott looked somewhat unsure. "Umm that was kind of me. I... I think I turned them off for a while."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "What, and when they turn on, then what?"

Scott wasn't entirely sure how he knew but he knew it was true as he spike. "When they come round, they won't remember meeting us, they'll also have a strong desire to leave and not come back. I didn't want to kill them and I wanted them gone. It kind of took care of it."

Isaac frowned. "What?"

Scott sighed. "It started when I picked up a metallic smell in the air...."

\-------------------------------

The Jeep stopped outside the McCall house and Allison, Isaac got out and Scott joined him. "Thanks for the lift Stiles." Scott said leaning in the window.

Stiles shrugged. "No probs, just do what the Doc says, take it easy." He then sighed. "Trust they guy to never watch Star Wars to meet a spaceman.. robot."

Scott smiled "Maybe next time huh?"

Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, just rememberer Derek said he would tare you a new one if you ever paroled like that again."

Isaac and Allison made agreeing noise and Scott sent them a hurt look. "I know, I know, I shouldn't take to many risks, I am the Alpha, but dude I have to protect all of you too."  The other three just rolled there eyes at that.

"Anyway, I am off to see Malia, you guys take it easy. Isaac, Allison not to much rough stuff with out puppy tonight." Stiles said and grinned.

At the same time Scott protested. "I though Isaac was the puppy?" and Isaac spluttered "I'm not a puppy!".

Allison laughed with Stiles. "I'll take good care of both our Puppies." She said with mirth in her voice and Scott and Isaac both pouted.

Stiles waved and drove off. The three waved him off then Allison herded the Scott and Isaac towards the house, the pair arguing about who was the most puppy like.

Across the street was a white Porsche 955, with blue racing stripes. almost below hearing there was a sniggering sound. "The pair of you are puppies." A jovial sounding voice said. Then in slightly more formal tones it spoke again as it opened a secure channel. "Yo Prime, Jazz here, I'm in situ at the moment, Area looks quit, and I don't just mean the music scene, though they have a Place called Jungle that seems hoping, bot no Cons. Your boy had a little Matrix help taking care of some bad dudes, but they don't remember a thing, his.. Pack, I think you called it, seem to be in the loop, but nothing electronic has been logged, Someone even did a real number on the email he sent before he met you, Soundwave will have a hell of a time piecing that back together if he can ever find it."

Optimus Primes Voice came from the speak, just as low. "Good work Jazz, stay on station to protect them, We're leading the Decepticons away, but I've arrange some back up just in case. Once it's clear we will swing back."

Jazz replied. "That's cool Prime. Good Luck."

Optimus Answered "You too, old friend, Prime Out.


End file.
